


First Kiss Drabble

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the prompt: So I love ur daddy kink skysolo but I've also been thinking about skysolo first kiss headcanons, and I think u should write about that sometime.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Kiss Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: So I love ur daddy kink skysolo but I've also been thinking about skysolo first kiss headcanons, and I think u should write about that sometime.

Luke stumbles up the ramp to the millennium falcon, giggling as Han throws an arm around him, attempting to steady himself.

They make it about 5 steps into the ship before Han loses his footing, tumbling to the ground and bringing the young Jedi with him.

Han laughs, bringing a hand to rest on the small of Luke’s back, and Luke stays for a moment before trying to get up.

“No, kid, stay put for a second.” Han sighs, keeping his hand where it rests and holding Luke in place.

Luke complies, laying his head in the crook of Han’s neck, attempting to breathe in his scent inconspicuously. Han was at least a handful of drinks ahead of Luke, though, so he wasn’t exactly fully aware of all that was going on.

He wouldn’t admit it, but it was hard laying there so close to Han. The crush that he’d had on Han when he was younger had developed into full blown feelings, feelings that were clearly not reciprocated.

“You’re real pretty, Luke.” It was stated as a matter-of-fact.

“I’m- What?” Luke’s heart rate quickens a bit,

“I stare at you a lot, kid…” Han slurs, “And I think about you. So much. Can’t get you out of my head…”

Luke lays still, blue eyes like saucers. He hums in response, his brain refusing to accept the reality of the situation.

Han continues his stream of consciousness: “I think about kissing you a lot, too.” Then, “Can I kiss you, kid?”

Luke’s heart stops this time, he sits up fully but doesn’t move away. Han sits up too, sobering himself a bit as he does so.

The younger man stares in awe, jaw tensed, as he waits for Han to do or say something. Anything. The silence was killing him.

Han scoots his body closer, sliding a leg underneath Luke’s raised knee, and without another thought, grabs the back of his neck and crushes their lips together in a hard kiss.

Luke parts his lips, deepening the kiss and moaning against the older man’s mouth. Han smiles now, pulling away and taking a breath, keeping his eyes closed for a few moments before opening them again.

When they finally pull apart completely, Han takes a hand and places it on Luke’s cheek, his thumb tracing small shapes there.

“You are so damn beautiful.” Han breathes, taking in the sight of the boy before him, kiss-swollen lips and disheveled hair.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Luke admits quietly, looking down at the fabric of his tunic he’s nervously thumbing.

“Me too. Let’s never stop.” Han’s grinning again, and before Luke knows it, he’s being pulled into another wonderful kiss.


End file.
